Senior Year Can Kiss My Ass
by xXbuggabooXx
Summary: The south park kids are back, and for Senior Year! Slowly will they learn more about each other, plenty of betrayals, love, and everything else you can think of all in one story! So stick around, sit back, eat a pound of bacon, and watch the drama.
1. Chapter 1

So, I've decided to do a Senior Year story. Not the most original, I know, but everyone's story is a bit different. In this case add my name to the list because I'm going to make one! A world of drama, lust and who knows what! Submission form is down low, thanks for taking your time to submit! Oc's will each have their own POV and such c: I love... Tacos.

Name:

Gender:

Height:

Race:

Description (hair, eyes, ETC)

Usual Outfit:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Family:

Other:


	2. Track is for losers

_**Litzys POV**_

_**Chapter 1**_

___**Track is for losers**_

"Oh come on Litzy! Stop being such a wimp," My little green-eyed devil of a friend rolled her eyes as we walked together through the hallways. I'm pretty sure she was talking about trying out for softball and track, but I had tuned out at the mention of anything athletic. It honestly surprised me that Ace of all people was going to do something athletic. Once again my mind is blown.

"I would try out if I wasn't so lazy!" Truth is, I'm scared I'll trip and fall and break my body or... Or I'll get hit in the face with a softball, I'll tell you what, those softballs are _NOT_ soft. Add on top my laziness and wala! My answer is nothing more than nope. Why must I be so paranoid? I hang out with my group too much, Kenny's in our group, he's always freaking getting run over and shot and stuff. Maybe it rubbed off on me.

"Come on! You lazy ass! Or are you just scared that I will make it and you won't? Huh?" She stretched her arms; I took that as a challenge, turned around and crouched down to look into her emerald green eyes.

"You know what? Fine. I'll try out with you." I sighed at the thought of _ACTUALLY_ trying out for a sport, not that my grades were too low or that they would lower enough that I would be humiliated by getting kicked off the team or onto probation... Way to rant Elizabeth. COME ON. BEAT THAT GREEN EYED BITCH ELIZABETH MARIE WELLZ! I smiled at the thought of actually beating my bitch-in-boots best friend in something other than Modern Warfare 2. The only coordination I think I actually have is in my fingers and hands. Damn you logic. You know what I didn't know? Avery was right there listening to us. That little...

"Who would've known? Elizabeth Marie Wellz is trying out for not _ONE_ but _TWO_ sports!" She exclaimed as my eye twitched, I hated my name so much. That girls face won't look so pretty in a second if she doesn't stop calling me that. I stuck out my tongue at her royal bitch.

"Yes, yes I actually am," I sniffed and crossed my arms; lets just hope that I remember to wear my contacts that day. Why do I get the feeling I'm going to completely screw this up? Wait. Maybe I could ask Stan for help... Good bonding time with my man, wait, scratch that I'm too scared to ask him. Nope, I'm not doing it. "I'm going to beat Ace's fat ass too in fact," I in fact, was lying. Ace doesn't come off as very athletic, but when you see her in action you don't know what to expect.

My friends all departed and myself being completely vulnerable to Monica and everybody else who hates me, like a baby elk to a crocidile, I looked down, leaned against a locker and listened to the conversations of other students. Alice was attempting to convince An that Dylan was quote 'in love with him' I rolled my eyes and avoided listening to it.

Don't ask why I started listening to this conversation because, even I don't know why. Bebe, Wendy, and this light brown haired girl, Emma I think her name is, were disscussing a sleepover this weekend between the three of them and that got my juices flowing. Smiling, I thought; _why not have a sleepover of my own with Acey-poo and Avery? _My house was pretty awesome. Well... Not really but my dad and stepmom don't bother us so it's pretty awesome when you think about it. Alright, time for Art class I thought, avoiding anybodys gaze as I walked into the Art room.

Damn, was I tired, I took off my jacket and laid my head on the soft fabric. Next thing I knew I was fast asleep.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land._

_Turn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all there on your stride_

_It is sinking, falling down_

_Love forever love is free_

_Let's turn forever you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

_ I watched as a windmill spun past my face and I felt as if I was flying through the sky, passing random debris and elderly people casually walking on air holding hands as if it was completely normal to be walking through the sky. I longed for the same love the couples shared. The feeling you get when somebody genuinely loves you._

I shot my head up and looked around the class, wow, nobody noticed I was asleep but boy were there some awesome drawings. This girl Cory was drawing a sunset, Jessica drawing a bunny, Katrina drawing a dog that looked exactly like my little Scruffy pup. Sighing, I looked down at my blank paper, great. Another thing I don't feel like doing.

The days last bell's deafening ring inturrupted my thoughts and of course this was the time I'm meeting Ace to try out for track and softball. Woo. Getting up, I thought of how many ways I could die or get injured by going to the tryouts. Pushing past students, and hearing the latest gossip was fun until I ran into a certain green eyed devil while I was planning my escape from school.

"Hey, you ready to get your ass kicked?" She said with that cocky tone of hers, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, you're paying for my medical bills though," I pressed my books to my chest, "Let me go to my locker first," This could be my way out! Good job Elizabeth, you're _SO_ smart!

"Sure I'll come with you to make sure you don't run off," Ace said as she winked at me. That dumb bitch busted you. For a second I actually felt... Smart. Eh, a few seconds of glory is better than none, right?

We walked into the gym and I felt like turning my ass around and leaving right then. Too bad Ace's grasp was restricting me from doing that. Staring around the room I realized not a lot of people enjoyed track, surprise, surprise. Zody, Butters, who I was genuinely surprised to see, though he was cowering in the corner, Stan, who looked sexy in shorts and a white tank top, too bad he was talking to a little whore with the name of Zody, Bebe, Wendy (Who Bebe probably dragged there) and Mr. Melwood stood there going over his clipboard.

After the various tryouts of everybody else, it was Ace's turn. Damn was that girl fast, She was like a short little stump racing across the world! She stopped after jumping over hurdles and shit, panting like Scruffy after a long walk around my neighborhood. She came over to me and smirked at me as my mouth hung open in an O shape.

"Goodbye life," I said as I walked up to the beginning of the fading square paint line around the gym. Waiting for Mr. Melwood to tell her to start was like waiting for grass to grow, I could barely realize he was telling me to go before he started screaming at me to run. Attempting to run and turn the sharp turns was like dodging daggers but, surprisingly I didn't trip too much. My adrenaline pumping and my blood pulsing in my ears, I tripped over a hurdle and smacked against the ground.

"Owwwwwww," I whimpered as I got up and brushed myself off, hoping Stan didn't see so I kept running, my hands stinging and finally told me I could stop after tripping a total of about four times and I bent over panting.

"I will announce who made the team tomorrow on the announcements, you are dismissed," He said in his gruff tone. Thanking the lord, I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.

This is going to be a very long year isn't it? Well it can kiss my beautiful ass.

* * *

><p>A.N: OH MY GOD! I'M SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK! I feel horrible DX Well I hope you like it! I didn't mention all the OC's I'm using yet so don't fret, I might be using yours. ;)<p> 


	3. Walkingtalking marshmallow

**Haydens POV**

**Chapter 2**

**Walking-talking marshmallow **

"Cartman, hand me the posters" I frowned and looked over at my fatassed, unwilling, jackass of a best friend. But he was doing exactly what you think he would be doing, nothing. "Cartman! Hand me the god damn posters!"

He looked over at me after shoving another chip into his mouth. "Why are you making me help you?" His answer made me sigh in content, with an obvious frown. Cartman threw me a wadded up poster that had my face and slogan on it. I was going up against the reigning champion, Wendy. She was probably another really good friend of mine. We don't hang out that much considering the fact that I hate her friend Bebe. We only talk during debate team. But our friendship is more of a friendly competition.

She's probably gonna win, legally; but I have my ways to manipulate peoples minds. Plus being the president means that I could boss people around and make them do things for me, and unlimited power, I grinned at this thought as I hung up my 'Hayden for prez' posters. Maybe I can make Kyle jump off of a cliff or something, damn Jew.

Walking through the halls, I attempted to find places for posters and posters I could care less about so I can cover them. After covering a bunch of 'Back to school dance' posters I felt accomplished so I went back to my so-called best friend. "Hey fatass, I'm done. Now help me design the website," I think I was having too much fun dictating. But my only real worry is that Cartman will go against me, wouldn't that be cruel? To go against your leader for Christ's sake!

Cartman groaned and crumpled up his empty chips bag. It was obvious to tell that he was going to attempt to throw it into the trash can that was currently located on the other end of the hall. We only had a few minutes left of Study Hall and I was not up for his damn games! One day he's going to have to bow down to me and do whatever I tell him to! That is, if we don't take over the world first.

Before you get so confused that you go and fuck the economy some more on books that you can get on the internet; when we were younger we made a pact that one day we were going to take over the world. It led into this whole conversation about Hitler and how we could end up like him, but only alive and still in complete control over an empire. I've never been sure about laughing at those points or slapping the shit out of him. Because I obviously will be in command and Cartman will be my lapdog.

Like one of those poodle things that eats a ton of shit. Totally, cause he's one fat fuck. I got out my crappy little laptop from my backpack and booted it up, hoping that we could at least get a little bit of website work done. Sadly, I had no idea how to make a website so I couldn't be fully in charge of this operation. Shit, I'm like one of those grandmas who don't know how to work the interwebs! This cruel sick world! Why! Okay Hayden, calm down. Cartman stuck a blowpop in his mouth, my eyes pierced down at him until he finally pulled a red one out of his pocket. Unwillingly, he handed me one. Without a second thought I stuck it into my mouth.

After a series of us screaming at each other and fighting over what to say and what pictures to post, we got some kick-ass website editing shit done. It looked pretty

awesome, even apart from the fact that it had my face everywhere. We had different pages where you could look at my info, ideas, and other kids opinions about me. But for some reason I let Cartman choose the ones, as I read over them I began to gradually feel like I was on my period;

_"She's pretty stupid, if you ask me. Way too bossy, but I guess that's what you need in a leader that wasn't a natural," -Ace Jones._

_"I guess she's nice, and she helps me with my math homework," - Cory Allens._

_"She's pretty cool and helps me with my girl problems, you know, when she isn't on her period." - Clyde Donovan._

_"I'm not answering your question, fatass. I'm probably just going to vote for Wendy, anyways" - That asshole, Craig Tucker._

_"Oh, Hayden? Yeah I don't know her very well but she isn't that bad looking if you know what I mean. Heh, but sure, I'd vote for her," -Asher Bryant._

_"Totally! I'd vote for her, she's pretty cool," -Alice Jackson. _

Then there was some others besides the ones that were rather bluntly either saying something completely irrelevant to the original question, degrading, or just saying that they would vote for me. I was already starting to regret letting him do anything. But in the end it was worth it seeing that he was pretty amazing at computers."Hey fuck-ass, you're pretty good at computers," I grinned at Cartman and poked his flabby forearm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He muttered and laid the lollipop stick on the table alongside the wrapper. That was Cartmans way of saying 'No problem-o, buddy-o' but in a... Cartman way. Oh fuck it, you know what I mean.

We just sat there for a few minutes, Cartman digging through his bookbag for more food, me looking around my website; editing things here and there. By the end of study hall we had hung up about 50 posters, made the website, and successfully ate Cartman's stash of candy.

Right before the bell could ring and beckon us to a class that no one wants to go to, I shoved my laptop inside my bag. The cool thing about SPHS is that we can bring laptops to school and they can't make us not get on FaceBook or YouTube or whatever. We're pretty much doing anything but school work when we're using our laptops. But if you can't tell, it doesn't bother me one bit. "Nice working with you again, my accomplice in all the devious shit that goes on. We could take over the world once I'm student president! Everything in my-our- grasp! We will be gods of our world-"

"Are you talking to me?" Cartman looked over at me, his eyes wide, his face seemingly innocent. But I know better than to give into that fluffy marshmallow. He never seems to listen to a damn thing I say. What? You can't blame him? Well fuck you too!

Before I could respond to his simpleton ways, the bell had rung. We were in the namely 'freshmen' wing of the school, the place were we should have been able to squish everyone like a tiny bug. But seeing as I'm 5"7 and Cartman is a mere 5"10, we were barely an inch taller than anyone else.

Not wanting to be swallowed by the student body, we stood up and began to walk down the hallway. But once I saw Levi, I grinned and had to take my opportunity to humiliate my little brother. "Hey Levi!" I screamed over the crowd, his face turned to me, his blue eyes meeting my brown ones. That's another reason he pisses me off, I got Dad's brown eyes while he got my Mom's blue ones. Completely and utterly unfair.

"Hey Hayden," He sighed, scurrying away, everyone had started to look at me. I gave them all a over-enthusiastic wave. Soon all of them will know my name and be like 'Oh yeah! I know her! She's Levi's sister! How cool is she? The coolest ever!'

The walking, talking marshmallow next to me looked from him to me and back around again. "Who-"

"Forget about it," He just nodded and seemed as if he was about to say something, but nothing came out of his fat mouth. We walked in silence, it always seemed to be what we did. Saying nothing and just walking, but at least we seemed to have made it to our wing of the hall. Even though we were probably a minute or two late. Soon it will be all worth it, if it isn't then, well, fuck.

* * *

><p>AN: GAH! I'm such a bad person! I'm sorry! *dodges knives* Okay, so this is Haydens POV obviously :33 I like writing her, it's entertaining. Tell me what chu think! I LOVE MUFFINS.<p> 


	4. Tears

_**Ace's POV**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Tears**_

"Stop dropping Kirby bricks on me!" I giggle to Litzy, we're playing Super Smash Bros Brawl and she was kicking my ass. With a pink glob of cuteness named Kirby. Why the Hell did I choose Link? He doesn't affect Kirby at all!

"Never!" She giggles harder and drops Kirby on Link once again, of course I ended up losing, that girl has some skills with Kirby. "I'm hungry, lets go get cupcakes!" Litzy said as she laid her controller on the ottoman.

"Psh, aren't you always?" She eats all the fucking time, but never gets fat. It's only because she goes to the gym all the time. But quite frankly I wanted a cupcake too, whenever my mom comes over to the Wellz she always bakes and is oh so happy. Did I mention that Mr. Wellz and my mom were dating? Well, they are, I sort of have mixed feelings about it, it would mean being able to see Litzy everyday, morning and night, endless sleepovers. The smell of cupcakes wafted up to my nose and my mouth watered.

"Yeah, basically," She smiled and took two chocolate iced, confetti cupcakes, one for me, one for her. At that exact moment my asshole of a little sister came through chasing Molly, Litzy's not-so-much-of-an-asshole little sister almost knocking my cupcake right out of my hands.

"Molly, Zaire! Go die!" I screeched at them, I don't think it really affected them, considering they just kept running and giggling, Jesus! They're in ninth fucking grade and they can't even do something besides play tag! I silently scoffed, considering I lost my virginity in eighth grade to someone I barely knew. I just sort of wanted to get it over with, really. Oh, good times... I shall name that dude Bob because I never got his name.

Litzy giggled as we sat down in front of the T.V watching old-ass re-runs of Terrence and Phillip, we could barely enjoy our cupcakes because of how much we laughed to the point we went into a coughing fit, but after about an hour of that we heard my moms voice from the other room.

"Kids, come here!" My mom shouted as if we were two miles away. Litzy and I looked at eachother in question and just shrugged, we walked into the kitchen to see my mom in Mr. Wellz's arms. Egh, romance of the old people makes me sick. Anyways, they smiled creepily at us, the smile they only get when they have a surprise, or trying not to make us upset. Which one they were using it for, I didn't know.

"Alright, I'm just going to say it!" Mr. Wellz seemed like he was trying to convince himself, what was going on? "Me and Catherine are getting married!" Woah, woah, woah, am I daydreaming? Did that cupcake have cocaine in it? It's not like I would mind having Litzy as a sister, she was an amazing best friend, listener (surprisingly), gymnast, and stress reliever, she always made me forget my problems with her silliness. Molly's just the package deal, but she's cool too.

"Yay!" Molly and Zaire squealed, I wasn't exactly sure just _how_ to react, pissed, happy, both? God dammit, I don't know. Litzy looked happy though, so I guess I should at the very least_ act_ glad.

"Awesome! But the wedding won't interfere with Nationals, right?" Litzy asked, I can't believe thats the only thing she cares about. I finally collected my thoughts and decided it won't be that bad.

"Of course not, sweetie," Mr. Wellz told Litzy, kissing the top of her head. She smiled up at him, after that whole ordeal, Litzy and I went up to he- I guess, 'our' room now. We just sat there looking at eachother, I guess I was frowning because Litzy ended up looking at my face with a concerned look.

"Dude, isn't this great?" She asked me excitedly, I shrugged, still pretty unsure of how exactly I felt. "Dude," She sighed and sat back, opening her laptop up. Dammit, I wish I had a personal computer, all I have is a shitty cell phone. Speaking of which, I have someone I need to call.

"I'll be right back, Litz," I sighed and got up, walking out of the room and into the guest room, also known as my dumb-ass brother James' room now. I sat down on the bed and took out my cell phone. Sighing, I dialed Craigs number, thinking that maybe I could open up to him for once. I pressed the call button, heard the ring three times and then his deep voice.

"Hey Acehole," he answered, sounding a bit tired.

"Hey whore," I sighed back into the phone, "Hey listen, asshole, I really need someone to talk to and I just..." The tears began forming and I tried to hold them back, but ended up just sniffling.

"What's wrong?" He sounded worried, but like he was trying to cover it up.

"I just wanted somebody to talk to," I mumbled, trying not to show the pain in my voice, "of course, I forgot you we're an ass for a second there," I tried to keep the tears from coming, but a single one rolled down my cheek and the salty taste sqeezed in between my lips, "If it's that much trouble, then I'll just hang up," The pain was definetly evident now.

"I wouldn't be talking to you if it we're trouble, nor would I be your best friend," he sighed, "just tell me what's wrong," he did genuinely sound like he cared...

"Well... It's just... Craig, Litzys dad and my mom are getting married and I just... I just feel undecided about how I feel about it and I just..." A couple tears streamed down my pale freckled face and into my mouth.

"Shit Ace, it can't be that horrible," he had a tint of sorrow in his voice now.

"Nobody asked me my opinion about it... Plus, I _hate_ my family," yep, the tears were definetly coming now, dripping all over me.

There was silence from the other line and I thought maybe he was thinking, or hung up on me, but I heard a sigh, "Ace, Litzy's there for you and you know that your family means well," was that Craig Tucker... Worrying about someone? Me, even?

"I know... How do you always know how to cheer me up?" The crying in my voice was clearly heard.

"Because I'm just that amazing, it's getting late Acehole, good night," he didn't sound like his old pissy self... I kind of liked it.

"Good night, and Craig?" Shit. What did I just do?

"Yeah?"

"I uh... Nevermind, good night," I pressed the end button and sighed, the tears we're gone out of my eyes and the remainder were dried on my cheeks.

This was the night I decided that I was undoubtally in love with Craig Tucker.


End file.
